


Intentional

by Stormfet



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, cute holtzbert kisses, just a bit of fluff, they nerd out together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, Kevin and Patty go and take care of a ghost. Erin is left alone in the lab with Holtz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been forever since I posted! Things have gotten a little busy over the summer but now that I'm back at school with plenty of time, they should be coming more regularly. I kind of fell in love with holtzmann and ghostbusters and holtzbert over the summer...kind of is an understatement...but I've been having a bit of trouble writing stuff for these two so the more I write the better they'll get so apologies in advance if this isn't my best work. Enjoy!

“Ghostbusters, how can I help you?” Kevin’s voice rang out through the lab, cheery as usual.

“I still haven’t figured out if that accent is fake or not,” Abby leaned over and whispered to Patty. She laughed.

“I know what you mean, Abby,” she said with a grin, twiddling the knobs of the radio. “I think I just heard what he’s getting the call for. We’re gonna want to suit up.”

Kevin pushed his wheelie chair over to where Abby was standing. “Got a call from 32nd and Fifth,” he said. “Class two 

“Kevin,” Abby said with a pat on his back. “You’re getting so good at taking down addresses! We should give you a raise, if we had more money!”

“Thank you, Abby, you flatter me,” Kevin said with a smile.

“Too bad Erin isn’t here,” Patty said.

“Where is that nerd?” Abby asked her.

“Upstairs I think,” Patty said with a shrug. “Last I checked she was working on either observing some of the ghosts or writing some math nonsense on the whiteboard. Either way, I didn’t really care that much.”

“Probably with Holtz, or maybe just muttering to herself as usual,” Abby said, reaching for the portable proton containment laser (we really do have to come up with a better name for that, Abby thought to herself). “We’ll take this one, it’s only a class two. Good for observing, but not much else.”

“Sounds fine with me,” Patty said, abandoning the radio. “You can only listen to buzz and listen to Holtz’s explosions for so long.”

“Can I come?” Kevin asked, puppy dog eyes in full swing.

Abby looked at Patty, who shrugged, and sighed. “You can drive, Kevin,” she conceded.

“Yay!” Kevin said, clapping his hands and grabbing his uniform. Soon the lab was empty on the first floor as Abby, Patty and Kevin clanged away to chase the class two.

“FUCK!” a yell echoed through the second floor. 

“Holtz!” Erin slammed the door of her office open and burst into the second floor lab. She had been busy working on the first draft of a manuscript she hoped to send in by the end of the month (“A Detailed Survey and Observation of Paranormal Activity in Manhattan and Surrounding Areas” -- the title was still a work in progress).

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Holtz said. Erin looked around and through the tables. As usual, there were random bits of wire and metal, half built contraptions and all sorts of other hazards scattered across the metal lab tables. Even straining she couldn’t see the blond puff of hair that looked like Holtz had just stuck her finger in one of the many electrical outlets in the lab. 

“Over here!” Holtz said. Erin ducked under a sparking strip of metal and dodged around a strange spiked device to find Holtz sprawled on the floor, her leg stuck in some sort of device.

“A little help?” Holtz said with a grin, her dimples shining from her face. Erin rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t a day in the lab without Holtz getting into some sort of mess. 

“What even is this thing?” Erin asked, immediately taking a crowbar to the trap and prying it open. Holtz pulled her leg out and examined the damage.

“Nothing too serious, I was wearing combat boots,” Holtz said. “Good thing it wasn’t a barefoot day...”

“Holtz, what is this thing?” Erin asked. 

“I was fiddling around with some of the proton-ionization interactions and I was trying to make a trap, see if we could get the protons found in the containment lasers to act in a manner that would neutralize the projectional aspect of the ghost, including its sub-standard form and ability to hold solid objects--”

“Seems like your method of testing leaves something to be desired,” Erin said, finishing off where Holtz was skirting around.

“Hey man,” Holtz said, rubbing her leg and doing a couple of ankle rolls. “My mentor taught me that if I ever used a living organism to experiment on other than myself I was immoral. And I quite agree with her.”

Erin began to open her mouth to tell Holtz there were entire industries in place to breed animals specifically for lab designation but she decided against it. Holtz had a point. 

“Can I see your math?” Erin asked instead. Holtz nodded, a wide grin spreading across her face, dimples deepening again. 

“I forget you’re physics which is basically engineering but different,” Holtz said gleefully, grabbing her two favorite markers and wandering erratically over to the whiteboard, only getting distracted twice by various things in the lab.

The whiteboard. It lay in the corner of the lab, hulking and huge. It had one wheel that was functional and one wheel that liked to think it was functional. All four of them used it. In Patty’s section there lay a list of areas and locations that she thought paranormal activity was likely to crop up, as well as a list of books she told the other ghostbusters to read. At the very bottom were a few calculations. When she wasn’t busy, Holtz was teaching her calculus. They were just past limits.

In Abby’s section, which bled into Erin’s section there were several chemical equations running across the board, Hess’ law adding together a series of reactions she had hypothesized were allowing the ghosts to have a physical form. Erin’s was covered in motion equations and derivatives. Ghost movement was difficult to actualize, but Erin was on the brink of a breakthrough. Holtzmann’s had sprawling mechanism designs, equations crammed into the corner in her scrawling yet somehow legible handwriting. 

Erin picked up her favorite green marker, Holtz hefting the red and they began to math together, nerding out in the middle of the lab. 

“No, no, it would have to be a francium-astatine bond no other ionic bond would hold enough energy,” Holtz waved off Erin’s suggestion of iodine-potassium.

“Holtz, nobody sells either francium OR astatine on the market!” Erin said. “Both of them are insanely reactive, not to mention RADIOactive. We’d have hard luck getting rubidium, much less francium.”

“Puh-lease, Gilbert,” Holtz said with a large wink. “I have connections. I can get almost any element I want. Any. Element.” She punctured the last two sentences with a long stare at Erin, pounding her fist on the table with each word. 

Erin blinked in confusion as her body exploded into life beneath her. She felt tingles down her abs, a flush creep up her neck, her heartbeat quicken. Holtzmann leaned back, her eyebrows pulling in ever so slightly as she noticed Erin flush. As Erin saw Holtz watching her, her blush deepened into her face, red creeping over her cheeks. She fought the embarrassment and it made it work. Holtz’s confusion melted away as she understood what was going on and let out a snorting giggle. 

“Erin Gilbert,” she said, fanning her face and rolling her eyes up. “You flatter me.”

Erin’s mouth opened and closed but her voice caught in her throat. This was like every single time in high school when a boy so much as looked at her. She regained her voice again. 

“Um,” Erin said, blinking and closing her eyes, breathing through her nostrils. She opened her eyes, face still pink but no longer red. “I am sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“I do,” Holtz said with a snort. “I turned you on.”

Erin blushed again and Holtz giggled again. “Didn’t know you swung that way, Gilbert,” Holtz said with a shrug, beginning to turn away. “I wouldn’t have flirted with you as much otherwise.”

“I don’t,” Erin said flatly. Holtz rolled her eyes, smiled and made a face.

“Clearly your body doesn’t agree, Gilbert,” Holtz said. 

Erin, flustered, couldn’t get a word in edgewise, stuttering and flushing. Holtz immediately sobered, pulling her yellow goggles off her face and looking into Erin’s. “Erin. I’m sorry. Like, really. I’m not that serious like ever. But I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I prom--”

As Jillian Holtzman was in the middle of being serious for once in her life, lips pursed in the “m” of the promise, Erin Gilbert leaned forward, hands going to either side of Holtz’ perpetually surprised face and pulled her into a kiss. Holtzmann’s eyes flew open in surprise for a moment, and then sunk into the kiss, relaxing into Erin’s body, pushing her into the lab table, her hands immediately going to Erin’s hips.

“No, no, no,” Holtz said, pulling away and turning around, flipping her yellow goggles over her eyes. “I am not falling for another damn straight girl.”

Erin sighed. “You’re right, I suppose,” she said with a shrug as Holtz turned back around. “Workplace and all...”

Holtz ran her fingers through her mad scientist hair cut, pulling at the blond puff, teeth gritted. She paced back and forth several times.

“Fuck it,” she said, and this time kissed Erin like she meant it, not caught by surprise but intentional. Intentional when she pushed Erin on the lab table to better kiss her. Intentional when she helped Erin’s hands find where they best fit, sliding around Holtz’ waist and pulling her close as Holtz’s own hands slipped to tangle in Erin’s long red hair, sliding through the softness as they pulled each other closer like a chemical bond stronger than the reaction around it. It was all intentional.


End file.
